


Throw us in any compromised position (stand back and watch what we do)

by minkhollow



Series: your memory seems like a living thing [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adam Young Still Has Powers (Good Omens), Gen, dealing with discorporation, more fun with wards!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkhollow/pseuds/minkhollow
Summary: How do you go about getting a new physical body after inconvenient discorporation when you're set to royally piss off the people who normally hand those out?Eric has a notion.
Series: your memory seems like a living thing [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773067
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Throw us in any compromised position (stand back and watch what we do)

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't _planned_ on this being the next installment in the series, but then the story I thought would be stalled out, and I went 'I should at least figure out how these idiots are handling discorporation for my own sake,' and then this happened. Thanks to ZabbyPerno for helping me noodle out a solution that fits the groundwork of this series.
> 
> This picks up literally the morning after "From the ashes we can build another day," so if you haven't read the first two stories, go and do that now.

Once the euphoria dies down a little and the girls are dozing, Eric splits their planetside corporation and sends one of themself to Tadfield.

They’re not going to leave Neri alone until the whole thing is settled, at this point. Eric and Tark haven’t been caught out as defectors yet, and the other two can clearly handle themselves, but they wouldn’t put it past Heaven to discorporate Neri and keep her Up There forever, even if they can’t kill her anymore. That needs to not be an option, and it needs to not be an option before Neri lets Heaven grab her anyway.

On reaching Tadfield, Eric hesitates. The sun’s up, but they’re pretty sure this still counts as early morning. Is anyone even up yet? What’s a sensible time to be looking for a small human? Was this the right approach after all, or just the last desperate idea they’ve got?

“Why’d you come back?”

Eric blessed near jumps out of their skin. (Some days, they really, _really_ hate being rabbit-aspected.) “Do you _like_ scaring the shit out of people or something?”

Adam Young shrugs, with a lurking smirk that’s pure Lucifer (as he was Before, not as he is now). “You’re the one who came onto my turf. Should’ve expected me to come find out why.”

“There is that, I guess.” Eric sighs. “Well, you already heard about the big problem we were dealing with, but there’s another issue we haven’t really dug into. Our bodies _can_ still be killed, even if that’s not the same as us dying, but the people who hand out replacements… aren’t gonna be eager to help with that, once they know what we’re up to. I know it’s kind of a big ask and you may not be able to do much, but I legit don’t know who else to ask, or if there _is_ anyone else to ask.”

Adam’s quiet for so long that Eric starts to lose what little hope they had for this idea.

“Would be a problem if all you sensible lot got stuck where you’re trying not to be,” he finally says. “I don’t know what I can do to help either, but… come with me.”

***

Hogback Wood nearly bowls Eric over with how much it feels like Heaven.

Not Heaven as it is now - they’d be very surprised if there’s anywhere on Earth that feels that fucking dull. Hogback Wood feels like Heaven _used to_ , brimming with potential and power and something Eric can’t quite place.

Love, probably, if the kid was willing to walk away from ending the world.

“I rejected the power,” Adam says, making for a low clearing in the middle of the trees, “but the power… didn’t exactly reject me. Ruling the world sounds like a lot of work I don’t want to do - I’ve got all the world I need right here. But I guess somewhere in there, before I really knew what I was doing, I claimed the woods, and they’re still My Domain. The stuff that’s left comes easier, here.”

“I just _bet_.” Suddenly, Eric’s sure of it: If their stupid plan will work anywhere, it’ll work here.

“Never tried to make a body before. Not without all the power behind me, anyway. All the veins and nerves and whatnot might take some practice. And I don’t think I could put a life _in_ it, but I reckon you have that bit covered?”

“We do. If someone else gets stuck, I have a lot of practice.”

Adam nods. “I’ll ask Anathema if she has an anatomy textbook. Other than that, we’d need a way to make sure you come here instead of going anywhere else. Would the feathers thing work for that like it did for the wards?”

“Oh, yeah, easy. Feathers are a promise to come back. Makes it easier to find the place where you left ‘em.” At least, Eric thinks the principle should hold up. It’s not like anyone’s really tested it before, but it does stand to reason.

Adam flops onto a pile of junk that’s been arranged to look like a throne. “Let’s get some, then,” he says, with an air of casual command that about gives Eric a flashback.

(It’s enough of a shock that Neri notices, back in London. “Eric? What’s wrong?”

“Uh. Nothing. I’m working on the discorporation problem, you can thank me later.”)

“Yeah, I’ll… do what I can there. You might have better luck asking Crowley and Aziraphale.”

Adam shrugs. “Maybe, but I think you should try first. Might help in the long run.”

***

There’s no point in not stopping at the bookshop now. Adam made it pretty clear he won’t do the asking until after Eric at least tries. If there’s a day Crowley will be willing to put up with them, it’s today, while the high from the tattoo business might still be in play. This is the best solution to the discorporation problem they’ve got so far.

(“The fuck did you ask _him_ for?”

“Who else was I supposed to ask? Herself isn’t exactly around, and three of us wouldn’t really take Her word for it anyway.”)

That doesn’t stop Eric from being nervous as - well, as anything. They’d be just as pissed off at someone who threatened Neri or Tark, even as an antsy deflection, and it’s not like apologies come easily to demons, never mind accepting them. Crowley is mainly tolerating Eric for Neri’s sake and they know it; expecting that to change any time soon would be stupid.

(They spend so long dithering on the shop’s doorstep that, across the street and upstairs, Neri says, “I’ll be right down.”

“But--”

“I’m fairly certain I can _cross the street_ with no difficulty. If you’re that worried, walk me over. But the wards don’t bite me anymore, and I’ll need to talk to Aziraphale about re-corporation wards regardless.”

Eric does walk her down. This close, and with no pressing business stopping them, there’s no reason to maintain the corporation split.)

Neri puts an end to Eric’s dithering by knocking on the door as soon as she reaches it, and it’s not too long before Aziraphale answers. “Ah. Neriel, Eric, hello. Is everything all right? Where’s your third partner?”

“Tarkus is, as she put it, behind the most specific wards on the planet.” Neri leaves out Tark’s cursing, of course - and the fact that she doesn’t want to tangle with navigating the bookshop again, but Aziraphale probably knows that by now. “Eric had an idea about an unresolved point from last night that we need to run by you two.”

“I see. Do come in, and feel free to make yourselves comfortable. I can’t promise Crowley will be, ah, particularly coherent very quickly.”

In light of the night they had, Eric decides not to ask.

When they reach the back room, Eric’s too nervous to sit down, instead hovering behind the seat Neri grabbed on the couch. Fuck knows Crowley’s going to want to take up as much space as possible, and the armchair is Aziraphale’s when there’s not an immediate crisis going on, and between the ancient rabbit-aspect paranoia and their even older battle instincts, well. Sitting down would only make things worse. At least this way they can move if something happens.

“You’ll be fine, Eric.”

“Easy for you to say.”

Neri shakes her head; she’s probably smiling, knowing her. “It’s not like Tarkus and I are going to say no to this idea. The weight of that will probably help. Besides, there’s no point in leaving things unresolved forever.”

“The fuck’re you talking about, Lantern?”

Eric can see the exact moment Crowley realises they’re here as well; his face goes from tired and confused to utterly stony. “Oh. You. You only said _Lantern_ was here, angel.” He shoves past Eric and sprawls bonelessly on the couch, taking up all the space Neri isn’t.

Aziraphale shrugs as he settles into his armchair. “It seemed important, and I wanted to be sure you’d come down.”

“Bassstard. All right, what is it.”

It’s incredibly tempting to let Neri handle this, but - no. It was Eric’s idea, and they kind of want credit for something better than being easy cannon fodder. Besides, she’d probably just do the bare-bones setup and let them do the rest anyway.

“It’s about the discorporation problem,” they say, and once the ball is rolling it’s easier to go through the whole plan. How Crowley gave so many presentations in Hell about his exploits, they have _no_ blessed idea - this isn’t even that much of a plan, but it’s all they’ve got, and for much higher stakes than some old road.

When they finish, Aziraphale says, “Well, there’s certainly more potential in that idea than in trying to determine whether we still have access to Eden. I’m not even sure where She put it, after it was closed, but Tadfield is a known location.” Then he turns to Neri, with a little smile that Eric can’t help but think spells trouble for sure. “My dear girl, I dare say you’ve had a better look at the official re-corporation circles than I ever have. Would you care to help me see if we can reconstruct one?”

Neri grins (and that _definitely_ means trouble). “That was why I tagged along for this part, actually. If we can do that much, it’ll help things along significantly. Shall we?”

And then they both get up and head into another part of the shop, leaving Eric alone with Crowley. Fucking great.

***

Crowley sighs. “Taught them both too well. Right, then - they won’t be coming back till we’re done. You know what you did, now, so what have you got to say for yourself?”

It takes pretty much all of Eric’s self-control to keep from bolting out of the shop. “I knew what I did in the first place, I just figured _he’d_ be mad at me about it, not you. I just - you know how I ended up split, right?”

“Got some idea. I know Sandy was involved, and really, that speaks for itself.”

“Yeah, and how well do you think your little ruse would’ve held up if I’d socked _him_ one? Besides, I doubt it’s like you’ve never blurted out the wrong thing on the spot and had to run with it.”

Crowley scowls; Eric figures they were right, and he’d really rather not admit it. “Couldn’t have blurted out, I dunno, literally anything else?”

“Oh, fucking excuse me for being a _little_ on edge after being discorporated _four times in a week_ and half scared out of my mind I was going to have to hurt Neri and then stuck in a room with someone who blessed near succeeded at killing me once already. If you really think you could’ve handled that kind of pressure any better, by all means, I’d love to see it. We’re on the same side now, and it’s not just for Neri’s sake. Can’t that be enough?”

A tense silence stretches out between them, and much to Eric’s surprise, Crowley’s the first one to deflate.

“You’re right. It should be enough, and this was never really about you anyway. It was about you taking a half-step toward hurting Aziraphale and me still being pissed off at myself for actually hurting him, before we sorted it all out. Shouldn’t have made it your problem, Eric.”

“And I shouldn’t have tried to kick a guy while he was down.” It’s not a real apology, but it’s probably as close as either of them are going to get any time soon, and Eric _does_ feel a little better about the whole thing. “Come on, though, I don’t even get a ‘leave me alone’ nickname?”

“I’m working on it, you can’t rush these things. Besides, you picked your own.”

“...Yeah. Guess I did.” And Crowley’s one of a very small handful of demons who’s consistently used Eric’s preferred name since they picked it. Maybe that’s why Adam and Neri thought it was worth talking out.

That doesn’t make it any less of a relief when Aziraphale and Neri call Eric over to have a look at the re-corporation circle reconstruction.

“We want to be sure it’ll work all around,” Neri says. “But obviously, neither of us have seen Hell’s version.”

“Well, if there’s one thing I have a _lot_ of experience with…” Eric takes the notes the two of them have put together, and frowns at the diagram. “You’re sure this is Heaven’s version?”

Aziraphale nods. “As best as we could recall. Why do you ask?”

“Looks exactly the same, is all. Which at least means I can confirm you’ve got it right, but it’s still weird.”

At least neither of them asks if Eric’s sure about that. They lost count of their discorporations not long after the Rebellion, when practically all the rest of Hell decided being in so many pieces made them disposable. If there’s one thing they know inside out, it’s what a re-corporation circle looks like.

“I have been wondering,” Neri says, “if the fundamental differences between angels and demons are really as fundamental as we’ve been told. Obviously there _is_ some difference, but that doesn’t mean it’s deeply rooted.”

Eric shrugs. “It’d make sense if you were right. We started as the same thing. Maybe we’re just… working back to the middle?”

“Perhaps we are,” Aziraphale says. “In any case, if the two of you have settled matters and this is as thorough as we can get it, we’d best get everything to young Adam, the better to have a measure in place quickly.”

***

Eric has to be there - turns out Crowley and Aziraphale have never been back into Adam’s proper domain - but they’re not fool enough to think they’re welcome in Crowley’s car just because of one conversation. Besides, Tark has bitched _at length_ about how much she hates Crowley’s driving, and she deserves to be there for this, too. So Eric leaves Neri at the bookshop for the trip, since she _loves_ Crowley’s driving and if she’s safe anywhere out of Eric’s sight it’s with those two, and heads back to Neri’s to pick Tark up.

She’s sprawled across two chairs in the downstairs liminal space. “Got it sorted?”

“More or less. We just have to take all the parts to Tadfield - and you _have_ to check out Adam’s domain. You’ll know why when we get there, but if my idea works anywhere, it’ll be there.”

“I’m not getting in that fucking car again.”

Eric manages not to laugh. “I know, Tark. I’m not welcome in her either. Come on, let’s go.”

They get to Tadfield before everyone else, by way of just not acknowledging the distance, but Adam doesn’t turn up again until the Bentley pulls up. The kid looks unbearably smug (and, thankfully, nothing like his bio-parent for once), but opts not to say anything other than inviting them all back to the woods.

All of them but Adam stop short at the edge of Hogback Wood; Eric thinks Tark sums it up best. “Holy _fuck_.”

“I’m inclined to agree.” Neri sounds like she might faint. “I knew Heaven was missing something, but this makes it all the more apparent.”

“It was a gradual loss,” Aziraphale says. “It was a few millennia before I truly noticed the lack, and that wasn’t until I was called up for a report and found myself anxious to go home as soon as I got there.”

Crowley snorts. “Was that before or after the Arrangement, angel?”

“It was one of the things that pushed me into accepting your bargain. Not wanting to think about what it meant didn’t mean I couldn’t see it.”

“Are you lot coming or not?” Adam calls from _much_ closer to his throne than Eric would have thought he’d get in that span of time, startling all of them out of their mood.

“Thought you didn’t want anyone meddling,” Crowley says, when they’ve all caught up. “Why’d you agree to help with this?”

Adam shrugs. “Earth is too big for me to look after by myself. Humans are resourceful, but if that lot tries again, we might need the backup. And… it’s just a feeling, but I think my life is gonna be however long I want it to be, and I don’t know if I want it to be _that_ long.”

“Whereas we’ll be here no matter what,” Aziraphale says. “I suppose we could leave for other planets, in theory, but that would leave Earth unattended and most of humanity unaware of the threat. By the time they think to look for it, it may be too late.”

“Exactly. Right, so Eric said they think the feathers business you used for your other project would work here?”

“It’ll certainly help, but we can do you one better.” Neri grins. “Where’s the best place down here to set up a re-corporation circle? It’ll help to expedite the process.”

After some discussion, they set up the circle in a clearing surrounded by young trees - well, Neri and Aziraphale do, anyway. Then there’s a lot of back and forth over what to fill in the circle lines with; gold is Heaven’s, and if Hell uses anything with the same kind of consistency it’s silver, but the whole point is to get away from both of those places.

“Does it really need to be filled in?” Adam says.

“If you don’t want us out here retouching it every time it rains or gets a little windy, then yeah, kid. It does need to be filled in.” Crowley sighs. “Didn’t expect this to be the hard part.”

“How about copper, then? People sure steal it enough to count it as valuable. And if it sits out in the weather it’ll look completely different from the others.” He’s looking directly at Eric when he finishes, which is more than a little disconcerting… but also fair, since they’re not split at the moment.

(This half, anyway. The half that’s mainly in Hell is always split, just to keep them from catching on, but Eric can still think more clearly after Neri’s healing work.)

So they fill it in with copper, and bury the feathers at the base of the youngest tree there, and then Adam announces he’s going to test it. Around an hour later - longer than Hell’s standard, but not bad for the kid’s first time doing this when he’s not in full Antichrist mode - there’s something resembling a body resting in the circle. It’s brownish, featureless, Effortless, bald and adult-human-sized.

“You all know what you want to look like better than I do,” he says. “Reckoned I’d leave that for you to fill in.”

“Not bad,” Tark says, from her seat under one of the trees. “Now we should see if it’s habitable.” And before anyone else can get a word in edgewise, her corporation slumps against the tree in a way that indicates she’s left it. Then the body in the circle sits up, Tark’s preferred hair and skin tone (a tad lighter than the body started) filling in as she does so.

She looks _directly at_ Neri and Eric for all of two seconds before her irises cloud over, as her demon aspect catches up to the corporation.

“Ah, fuck. Figured it wouldn’t be that easy, but it was worth it for that alone.”

“How’s it feel?” Eric asks.

“Not… exactly like the ones Hell hands out. Couldn’t compare it to Upstairs, but if the circles aren’t any fucking different, the ‘not exactly’ probably carries over. It functions, far as I can tell - most of it’s turning on and off just fine, but I don’t think any of us want me sprouting an Effort in front of the kid.”

“I _do_ know what they both look like,” Adam says. “But that’s fair. If you bein’ blind is so persistent, though, why don’t you get a cane or a seeing-eye dog or something?”

“I don’t need a cane to-- wait. Did you say dog? I could get a dog? _I want a fucking dog._ ”

As Tark switches back to her usual corporation, the clearing rings with Neri’s laughter.

***

Adam’s template body reverts back to its blank state as soon as Tark’s out of it, and sinks back into the ground after a few minutes of being unoccupied. How they’re meant to get a body out of the circle when Adam’s not there is still a good question, but they all figure there’s time for that bit - this is proof of concept enough that everything else should work out.

By the time Eric has cause to test the circle, by way of a poorly labeled trap door in Hell (the fact that it had _any_ label is kind of impressive, really), Adam’s worked something out on that end, as he’s nowhere in sight. They still call up clothes in short order - bit difficult to blend in without an outer covering - and they’re glad for it when a kid with bushy hair and a red raincoat pops up at the edge of the clearing.

“Good,” the kid says, “I’ll let Adam know it worked,” and they bugger off without further comment. That’s fine by Eric; Tark’s point about how corporations made by this circle feel a little different from Hell’s standard makes a lot more sense now that they’re in one, and it’s a little distracting. They couldn’t tell the difference from the outside, so it’s unlikely anyone else will either.

Finding a service dog that suits Tark’s needs and isn’t terrified of her proves harder than they thought it would be, but now that the idea’s in her head she won’t let it go. Not long after the prevailing calendar year changes again, Tark and Neri turn up a gorgeous grey dog (the humans call it a ‘pit bull’ even though it’s decidedly not a cow) that doesn’t shy away from any of them, and from there, it’s a done deal.

She names the dog Manticore and declares it Neri’s fault, which Eric doesn’t understand at all.

“How is that _Neri’s_ fault?”

“She’s the one with the fucking gigantic Earth music collection, that’s how.”

“Did I not play the one with her name on it for you?” Neri says. “Granted, I don’t think much of the story works its way into the lyrics, but it’s about Tarkus the armadillo-tank fighting the Manticore.”

“Armadillo tank… oh. Well.” Eric sighs, and tries to decide whether this is embarrassing or hilarious. “Think you’ll find that’s my fault, actually. I was taking a break from an assignment and… might’ve been going on about that scrap you got into with Baphomet.”

“Oh, the one that convinced everyone I can still kick their asses even if I can’t see them?” Tark grins. “Well, then it’s both of your faults. Even better.”

The inevitable happens as London heads into spring.

Neri’s been going out alone more often, and literally no one else in the group can stand it - but she’s not wrong that Heaven’s going to try one way or another. It’s not even untrue that it’s better for everyone else if they catch her alone. They’ve made every preparation for it they can, nothing’s actually going to harm her - but those assholes don’t deserve her. They never did.

Of course, Eric finds out they got her by being tapped for Hellfire delivery again. They almost refuse on principle - if they got something wrong in the prep work it’ll be devastating - but that would tip _their_ hand, and besides, they’re being handed a chance to help Neri out on a silver platter.

And really, what’s Heaven going to do to them now, anyway? Obliterate them?

That doesn’t quite calm their nerves in the elevator, though. When it stops, Eric greets Uriel by blurting out, “What, did the last one not stick?”

Uriel responds with a stony glare before turning on their heel and motioning for Eric to follow. It’s even worse walking through the white halls and white lights and white, white, _white_ now they’ve realised just how bad the attrition is. Sure, Aziraphale said it was a gradual change and Neri’s mentioned she didn’t notice until she left, but how are they all blind to it?

They end up in the same room as last time, or at least near enough to it as to make no practical difference. Neri isn’t tied to the chair, but hasn’t stood up, either; she gives Eric a brief flicker of a smile as Uriel rejoins the Archangels.

Sandalphon, of course, is the one to address Eric directly, with a sickly smile. “Care for another shot, while you’re here?”

“No. Unless you’re offering?”

That wipes the smug look off Sandalphon’s face, at least, and he’s prevented from doing anything worse by Gabriel sighing. “Look, you just… shut up and stay over there until we need you to light the fire pit. Now. Neriel, sweetie. We hate to lose such a valuable asset as yourself, but it would seem needs must.”

Neri raises an eyebrow. “Must they really? You have yet to explain how you reached that conclusion.”

“Well, for a start, you left your post without permission.”

“That permission wouldn’t have been granted if I’d asked for it. Everyone else in the infirmary is perfectly capable of attending to business without me.”

“You healed a _demon_ ,” Sandalphon says, the last word dripping with disdain.

“I provided aid to someone who was suffering needlessly. I appreciate that you struggle with that concept, though.”

Michael scowls very faintly, the sort of thing Eric would be worried about if they hadn’t already covered all their bases. “You’ve been spreading lies.”

“I’ve never told a lie in my existence,” Neri counters. “If I ever have passed on a false statement, I’m afraid you’ll have to take that up with whoever gave me the bad information in the first place.”

She’s looking directly at Uriel, who doesn’t even have the good grace to look sheepish. “Nevertheless, this insubordination cannot stand--”

“If it’s truly insubordination, then why have I not Fallen? Why hasn’t Aziraphale, for that matter? There’s an established punishment for that, and it hasn’t occurred. If I were you, I’d be thinking twice about taking matters into my own hands.”

“ _Enough_ ,” Gabriel snaps, before gesturing at Eric. “You. Light it.”

Eric shrugs and does so, trying not to panic about the fact that they haven’t actually tested the wards on one of the angels yet. It worked fine on them. The re-corporation circles are exactly the same. It’ll work now.

It has to.

The Archangels chivvy Neri out of the chair and toward the column of fire. They probably think she’s terrified, and Eric would bet she’s a little scared - but Eric’s also very familiar with the steel core everyone forgets Neri has, or thinks she’s not capable of possessing, because she refuses to resort to violence. She’s not terrified at all. She’s resolute in the face of possible destruction.

If this _doesn’t_ work, Eric’s going to destroy them for her.

Neri steps into the flames, and after a heart-wrenching few seconds - easily more than long enough to burn away the essence of any other angel - she says, “This _tickles_.”

Staying to watch was worth it for the various degrees of ‘oh no, not again’ crossing the Archangels’ faces. (Eric can’t hold in their laughter, but does the cracking up on Earth.) Sandalphon’s looking a particularly satisfying shade of green, and even old Wank-Wings seems to be a bit panicked.

Neri stays in the column of flame long enough to make her point, then steps out. Gabriel appears to relax very, very slightly when she does, and Eric wonders if it’s worth asking Crowley what that might’ve been about later. In any case, he still looks alarmed as shit, which they all deserve for doing this.

“You’ve all lost something,” she says, dusting off her sleeves (Eric realises, belatedly, she’s wearing one of Crowley’s jackets over her robe). “I felt more love in my first hour on Earth than I have here since before the Rebellion. Get your own house in order before you start taking issue with what’s in mine.”

None of the Archangels muster a response to that, and Neri smiles.

“Well, I rather think we’re done here. I look forward to seeing how you explain this failing twice.”

As she leaves, Eric bottles up the Hellfire, which reminds the Archangels they’re still there.

“Get out,” Uriel all but growls. “And not a word of this to your superiors.”

“Oh, that won’t be a problem.” Not least because Eric’s not sure who their superiors _are_ , at the moment, and they wouldn’t tell Hell about this either way. “And since I didn’t mention last time? _Loathe_ what you’ve done with the place.”

They catch up to Neri at the elevator, boarding behind her in what will look like mere convenience to most people. The second the doors close, though, Eric hugs her.

“You’re _fantastic_ , Neri. Don’t ever let those assholes make you think otherwise.”

“I won’t,” she says. “Never again.”

**Author's Note:**

> There weren't enough new songs with this story to justify a new playlist, so I tacked them onto [the second one](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL3q-QChl5XwqdJ3DDGJqxIbySnxKCdSRi). (Hey vidding side of fandom: Do "You & Me Vs. the World," please.)
> 
> Also: If fandom at large can chalk up half of Shakespeare's collected works and/or Queen's discography to Crowley waxing poetic about Aziraphale, I can say Eric did the same to Keith Emerson about one of their girlfriends. XD


End file.
